The Love Of Music
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: What was Sonja thinking the moments before her death? My version of might have happened during her first meeting with Lucian. Short, bad, and written in the middle of the night when I was unable to sleep. Now includes a second version, re-written in dayli
1. Midnight version

_"Your music makes my heart shiver and makes my soul want to dance and sing in joy"  
- T. S._

Note: I own nothing,not characters, nothing. And, if you can find any mistakes, it's because the fact that a fifteen-year-old Swedish girl doesn't speak perfect English, and the fact that the program she's writing in doesn't have any spell checker. And, I'm writingthis in the dark, so I can't really see what keys I'm using...This is my birthday present for myself.

**The Love Of Music**

I heard it in the middle of the day, when I was supposed to be sleeping. I sat in my bedroom, feeling restless and unable to sleep. My bedroom had no windows, so I could be awake without worrying about sunlight. And then I heard it. Yhe soft lonely sound of a recorder, played by an unknown talent. I've loved music since I was a child, and when I heard this, I desperatly wanted to know who played it, because the soft tones seemed to touch my soul like nothing else. I loved to play the piano, that's true, but I had never had that feeling before. It seemed to go straight into my heart, a really wonderful feeling. And then I felt the need to find out who could play like this. Although I knew it was stupid to go out in the day, I couldn't wait another secund. I quickly dressed myself, and went out of my quaters. I followed my music down through the mansion, to the slaves' rooms. He sat at a stair, his eyes closed, still playing. I didn't know his name, but I had seen him a few times before. He had long dark brown hair past his shoulders, and a beard, mostly covering hte expression of his face. Suddenly, he stopped playing, opened his eyes, got up and bowed towards me.  
'Milady' was all he said.  
'Please, don't stop playing. It was very beautiful'  
'Thank you, milady' he said with another bow. He lifted the recorder to his lips again, and continued to play. I leaned against the wall, and also closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful music. When he had finished, I couldn't help myself. I had to know, even if it wasn't appropriate to ask.  
'What is your name'  
'Lucian, milady' he answered. Lucian. I had heard one of my servant girls mention him. Apperantly he was quite the enigma to the other lycans, they didn't seem to understand his mysterious nature. I suddenly felt the need to understand this wonderful musician. I wanted to know the man who made such music. So I kept on talking to him, every day, carefully avoiding sunlight and other lycans during my daytime visits to him. After a while I asked him to come to my room to play for me, and he couldn't refuse me. He was a slave, after all. But he was the most sensitive soul I've ever met, vampire or lycan.  
Sadly enough, this turned out in a love affair, that in a few moments will lead to both our deaths...

**The end**

Not really good... I don't really like it, but I will put it up here anyway. Feel free to flame me. I wrote this in less than half an hour, just because I wanted an Underworld fanfiction for my birthday, and because I wanted to practise writing in English. I don't like this, but who cares? Whatever.


	2. Daylight version

_"Your music makes my heart shiver and makes my soul want to dance and sing in joy" _

_T. S._

Note: I own nothing, not music, not characters, nothing. And, if you can find any mistakes, it's because the fact that a fifteen-year-old Swedish girl doesn't speak perfect English, and the fact that the program she's writing in doesn't have any spell checker. This is my birthday present for myself.

Note 2: This is the daylight version, I re-wrote it when I wasn't so tired, since I knew it was too short. And, Blue Eyes At Night, thank you for your compliments on my English, I was very glad to hear it! So, this is the second version, slightly longer and slightly better.

**The love of music**

I heard it in the middle of the day, when I was supposed to be sleeping. I sat in my bedroom, feeling restless and unable to sleep. My bedroom had no windows, so I could be awake without worrying about sunlight. I really had nothing to do. I couldn't even read, I was too restless. And then I heard it. The soft lonely sound of a recorder, played by an unknown talent. I've loved music since I was a child, and when I heard this, I desperately wanted to know who played it, because the soft tones seemed to touch my soul like nothing else. I loved to play the piano, that's true, but I had never had that feeling before. It seemed to go straight into my heart, a really wonderful feeling. And then I felt the need to find out who could play like this. Although I knew it was stupid to go out in the day, I couldn't wait another second. I quickly dressed myself, and went out of my quarters. It was really peaceful at that time, everybody else were sleeping, only soft sound of working lycans somewhere, but I met nobody. That was rather good, actually, since would have had a really hard time explaining why I was up at that time. I followed my music down through the mansion, to the slaves' rooms. I'm not down there very often, the daughter of a vampire elder has nothing to do down there. He sat at a stair, his eyes closed, still playing. I didn't know his name, but I had seen him a few times before. He had long dark brown hair past his shoulders, and a beard, mostly covering the expression of his face. Suddenly, he stopped playing, opened his eyes, got up and bowed towards me.

'Milady' was all he said.

'Please, don't stop playing. It was very beautiful'

'Thank you, milady' he said with another bow. He lifted the recorder to his lips again, and continued to play. I leaned against the wall, and also closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful music. When he had finished, I couldn't help myself. I had to know, even if it wasn't appropriate to ask.

'What is your name?'

'Lucian, milady' he answered. Lucian. I had heard one of my servant girls mention him. Apparently he was quite the enigma to the other lycans, they didn't seem to understand his mysterious nature. I suddenly felt the need to understand this wonderful musician. I wanted to know the man who made such music. So I kept on talking to him, every day, carefully avoiding sunlight and other lycans during my daytime visits to him. After a while I asked him to come to my room to play for me, and he couldn't refuse me. He was a slave, after all. But he was the most sensitive soul I've ever met, vampire or lycan. He always hesitated to talk to me as an equal, but I encouraged him to talk to me, and I really learned what terrible lives the lycans live, deep under this mansion. He taught me one or two things about life, that's for sure. Before I knew him, all I knew of was my own world, the world of the daughter of Viktor, which was very closed to perfect, but not real. I had never been encouraged to show feelings, or even my opinions, but Lucian always listened to me, for which I was very grateful.

Sadly enough, this turned out in a love affair, that in a few moments will lead to both our deaths...

**The end.**

Not really good... I don't really like it, but I will put it up here anyway. Feel free to flame me. I wrote this in less than half an hour, just because I wanted an Underworld fanfiction for my birthday, and because I wanted to practice writing in English. I don't like this, but who cares? Whatever.


End file.
